Dalton: The Trial
by Gbrownie5
Summary: This a story about four friends (OC), who join the boys at Dalton Academy, as a trial. The four girls, meet the strange people of Windsor House and are challenged by homework, boys and other houses. This story goes behind the scene of Dalton and the interesting stuff that goes on, when the cameras are off.
1. Dalton Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 1

Dalton Academy, for the elite. The school was private boys school, which isn't bad when most of those boys were hot. Dalton Academy had always been a boy's school. So it was odd when the board decided they wanted to trial having girls at the school. That's where I come in, well, my three best friends and I.

What am I saying; hi I'm Georgia Brown, the tallest of the four, with dirty wavy-ish blonde hair (yes, it is real not fake) and bright blue eyes. I'm also the athletic one of the group, along with my handy cooking skills.

Then there's Retu the second tallest, she has dark skin with wavy, curly black hair and light brown eyes that pop out thanks to her skin, and Retu is the other athletic one of the group mainly in soccer and she is also really musical, she loves to sing and has an voice like an angel but she won't admit it. Emma is our geek, she is super smart and is always will to help out when one of us need any help; she is average height, with light brown hair and brown eyes, she likes to think she not that smart but she is. Last but not least is Bec our Drama Queen, seriously, there isn't a role that girl couldn't act; she is the shortest of all of us and has dark auburn hair and blue eyes. She loves all things dramatic.

We all met at school in a fight that got us in detention and we become best friends, as we laughed at how stupid the fight started and how it ended in the whole school having a food fight. From then on we always had each other's back. When high school came along and the plastic girls kept starting fights that never ended well for us, it wasn't good. So when the teachers heard our brother school, Dalton Academy, was looking for four girls to trial at their school, they asked us how we would feel about it.

By the end of the day we had got our parents in to talk about it, they all agreed, signed the forms and we had new blank slats to start over, the next day we visited Dalton Academy and meet with the principle and got given our timetables to start on Monday and we had the weekend to move in, seeing as we were boarding at Dalton, we were told to go to the Windsor boarding house, because it had the least boys in it. And so on Saturday our new lives started.

Please Review, I would really like to know what you guys think.


	2. Welcome to Windsor

Chapter 2

We all packed Friday night, while on a four-way talk on Skype.

"Do you think we can join their sport teams?" I asked, because who knows they might not.

Emma replies first "They would have to, because if they want girls to come they have to see how we fit in everything".

"Plus if they don't let me shine as the main female role, tears we roll" Of course Bec decide that she was going to get the leads, with a click of the finger.

"Oh I can't wait to see how they react to girls at school," Retu laughs out.

"Or how us two are going to take them down in sport"

"You know it, Georgia"

"Oh you two can be such Tom-Boys" Bec likes to think of us as her little brothers sometimes unless we let her do our make-up and hair, but only when she straps us into the chairs. Emma also likes to dress us although we do have good taste

We talk until eleven and deicide to go to bed. The next day we meet out the front of our dorm building.

"So… anyone else… I don't know… a little… worried" you could tell Emma was nervous but really she was excited about all the boys she would have free pick at. Retu and I turn to each other and smirk.

"Nope" we both say leaving the other two staring at us as we walk to the door and push it open.

The first thing we notice is the old fashion wallpaper on the walls, with the dark red carpet. There was a staircase going up to the next couple of levels. We see a tall blonde just inside the door; he looks up for a clipboard and smiles.

"You must be the new house guesses"

Bec stepped forward with her hand out ready to shake his. "Hello, I'm Rebecca and this is Retu, Georgia and Emma"

Retu leans into whisper to me "Great, looks like Bec is taking charge"

"At least she not starting at him like he's a god" I say as I nodded my head towards Emma, who looks like she has seen big slice of chocolate cake, mouth gapped open, with I think a little droll.

" Great, I'm Charlie head of Windsor House, I'm the person you come to for help and if you have any questions just ask"

Cools and ok were sent his way, at that he nodded and started walking.

"I will show you to your rooms and give you the tour… Oh and be careful around here, there are some… how should I put this… unique characters here" Charlie said this with a worried look on his face but then his smile went up to masks it.

We turned and looked at each other giving curious looks at each other.

"What's the worst can happen?" of course Emma was off in Lalala land for the past five minutes and I'm pretty sure she didn't hear what Charlie said.

Charlie shows us were the kitchen is, of course I asked if we were allowed to cook, he supported me cooking when ever I want, he showed us the music room and the game room and all these other rooms that I lost track of what room he just showed us, until finally we were at our dorm room.

"So this is Emma and Bec's room, and Georgia and Retu your room just across th…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO," the voice sounded to come from down the hall with laughter coming towards us.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH US FIRST" Called two very perky voices.

I saw Charlie roll his eyes and then two figures ran past the little hall, they were in they ran so fast that you could only see their red and black uniform and blonde hair, we all started to laughing, as we heard the pounding footsteps stop suddenly.

Then we see two heads pop around the corner. The two boys looked very much alike that you could tell they were twins straight away, with their dirty blonde hair and big light blue eyes that stared at the five of us in wonder. Their mouths turned up in to smiles that looked like the cherisher cats had visited from wonderland.

"Well it looks like we have new friends" the first one said his voice sweet and perky.

"You could say that brother, although they aren't friends" he looked at his brother with a smirk on his face.

"I see, curious so, curious"

"Am I hearing this right or have I gone mad" I turned and asked the girls.

Then I hear two voice, "We're afraid so, but we will tell you something, some of the best people are"

"Are they quoting Alice in Wonderland" Retu asked Charlie.

"You get use to it"

"And who are you?" the two boys were looking at us like we new toys that they didn't know what to do with.

Emma stepped forward and decided to join in "The question is not who are we, the question is who are you?" she turned around smirking and we just rolled our eyes.

I didn't know if it was possible but the two boys smiled got wider and they looked at each other with joy.

"I believe we have come across…"

"I believe your right brother…"

They turned towards us, "Oh fair talking flowers, we are tweedledum and tweedledee or he's Tweedledee and he's tweedledum"

I think my head was spinning.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

"Although it was lovely meeting you talking flowers, we must run, although we will learn your names soon enough" and with that the two twins went running off down the halls.


	3. Meeting Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 3

Charlie apologized for the twin's behaviour and left us to settle in.

Retu and I walked in to our room, and gapped. Our room was painted an off white and had a black leather couch of to the side with a coffee table. Two beds were set up with pillows awaiting cases and covers and bedside tables with lamps. On the far side were two big sets of drawers and a big closet with the door just opened.

"I could get use to this" I turned around to see Retu's thinking face on "What?"

"Nothing"

"Spit it out!"

"Don't you find it weird that the twins were wearing school uniform on a Saturday?"

"There would be a reason"

"Like I said it was nothing"

We spent the next two ours unpacking and decorating. Emma and Bec came in just as we sat down and we started talking about how nice the place was and how big our rooms were.

Emma was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to open the door to two new faces that looked shocked.

"Can I help you?"

The two boys keep looking at me; one was Asian of some sort and had short dark hair that was still wet, probable from a shower. The other one was dark skinned with a buzz cut and big brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, we just thought that the twins had finally gone mad"

"I don't understand"

The Asian one put out his hand "Sorry I'm Wes and this is David, the twins were saying how there were girls or "talking flowers" in the dorm, who were moving in and we didn't believe them but now… well you get my point"

"Oh right, well I'm Georgia, it's nice to meet you, why don't you come in and say hi to the others".

Wes's face was still shocked as he replied "Oh you don't have to do that"

"No, please just don't tell the twins our names they still have to figure them out, we decide to play a game with them"

"Ok if it fine with you, we would love to meet the others"

"Good luck with the game though those twins… well they are hard to annoy sometimes" David smiles "But I wouldn't mind seeing it"

They step in and wait for me to close the door the other are still talking but look over as I start to approach, and quiet down.

"Ok, so that's Emma, Bec and Retu" I say as I point to each of them "guys this is Wes and David, they just came to say hi, sort of"

"Well hi, we are sorry to be annoying you" Wes looked worried.

"Oh no it's fine, come and sit you can tell us what was up with the twins" Retu was talking early about how she wanted to know who the hell they were and their what deal was. "Plus we need information on them"

Wes and David smiled, Wes sat down and started talking, and David added bit in when needed.

Turns out the twins are called Evan and Ethan; they come from New York and are always playing tricks on each other, and more on the rest of their friends. Wes hair was wet because they throw water booms in to Wes and David's room and Wes got hit. Turns out the twins have named every one of their friends after a character from Alice in wonderland. Wes was the March Hare and David was the Mad Hatter.

"So have you girls had the tour yet?" Ask David

Emma stopped laughing first "Yeah Charlie gave us one and we got a tour of the school on Friday"

"Hey do you know if there are any singing groups we could join while we are here?" Retu loved her sing, as we all did.

The boys looked stunted, "You sing?" David was smiling as Wes asked.

They turned and looked at each other, "We should introduce them to the rest of the gang"

"Do you think Blaine could help get them in?"

"Only one way to find out"

And with that the two boys jumped up and ran out the door.

We all started at the door with odd looks "Well that was…"

"Odd, weird" Retu and I always finish each other sentence "Why don't we go and look around" I suggest after we are all over our shock.

"Yeah let go see what this place is hiding"

Emma turns to Retu "Do you ever say things that aren't creepy?"

"Nope" she replies popping the 'p'

We walk out the door and down the set of stairs.

"Have you guys realized there is like no one around" Bec pointed this out and we all stood their wondering where everyone was.

"Maybe they all went out, or their gone and visited their families" I suggest

"Actually there all up in their rooms doing homework, because they all have sport practice and rehearsals they got to during the week"

We all turn around to see curly hair that's strawberry-blond, and warm brown eyes, the boy was short but not shorter then Bec.

"Sorry I'm…"

"O.M.G… YOU'RE… you can't be… you're Reed James Van Kamp, son of Hilde Van Kamp and Hilde Van Kamp, I worship your mothers work, sorry I'm Emma and this is Bec, Retu and Georgia"

I turn to Retu and Bec "Well, this place gets weirder and weirder

"Ok well guessing you know who I am, I don't need to introduce myself, so the twins weren't lying, you guys have moved in here?"

"Dalton wanted to see what it was like to have girls in the school" I reply "so if everyone is doing homework or at practice, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my roommate, Kurt, about Retu's height, light brown hair, always hanging out with his boyfriend Blaine"

"Sorry don't know him and haven't seen him"

"That alright, so what are you ladies doing?"

Bec steps forward "We were just going for a walk, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, ummm… I shouldn't I should go to the art studio and finish some of my piece, but it was lovely meeting you" Reed turn around and fell down the stair.

There was a big bang and we all run to help him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh my god, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine"

Just them the twin reappeared out of nowhere. "Oh Reed, falling after the girls again we see" Reed went bright red.

"Thanks, twins because we all know I swing for the other team"

No surprise there for some reason. Reed stood up and the twin looked him over. "Falling is a skill you have Reed and the other is never hurting yourself that badly"

I step forward "Wait, so this happens a lot" I turn to the others "have we moved in to a mad house"

The twin turned to us "Well that wasn't nice to say talking flower…"

"…not nice at all"

you couldn't tell the difference of which one was Ethan and which one was Evan, so I guessed "Look her Ethan and Evan, I lived with a lot of people and you two seem to be the one who I'm going to have the most fun with" With that I turn around and start to walk away with the rest of the girls in front of me.

"Well played flower…"

"You many have learned our names but we will learn yours…" they smirk at each other and at the same time finish their sentence.

"Even if we have to go to the caterpillar"

Please Review!


	4. Game On!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 4

The girls went back to their rooms and decide that they had had often of craziness for one day.

Retu and I sat down and watch a movie on my laptop. "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Retu turns her head to me.

I look back at her "I don't know but I think tomorrow I need to go for a run and shot some hops, do you want to come? You can go kick a soccer ball around, I was planning on going to the outside courts"

"Yeah, I need to clear my head, what about Emma and Bec?"

"Their not one to come for a run, so we can just leave a note"

"Ok sounds like a plan"

We get up early the next morning, and start our run just as the sun in rising. "So do you know where you are going" Retu yawns.

"I was planning on going around the neighbourhood a bit or just the block"

"Sounds good" she puts her headphones in "Lets go"

We start running, as soon as we are out the gate we turn left and go up the hill, my head go quiet quickly and I can final think start since being here, we run until we end up on a hill in a park after about 40 minutes. We sit down and watch the sun finish rising.

"So what do you think so far?" Retu ask me.

"What about the school?" I look up at the orange sky "I don't know, but I can tell you one thing, the twins are cute"

"I never thought I would meet someone so weird"

"Have you meet us" our laughter fills the air.

We decide to head back and get some practise in. Just as we are starting Wes and David turn the corner. Both are in sport short and t-shirts. Wes comes up to us, David just behind him. "What are you girls doing?"

I bounce my ball to give a hint "Practise"

Wes looks at me; there is something in his eyes, challenge "You play basketball?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just thought you more as a volleyball girls"

"Oh I play that to, just more of a basketball girl"

David turns to Retu "What about you do you play?"

"No I'm more of a field girl" she nobs her head toward the soccer ball in front of the goals.

Wes and David turn to each other "Alright your on"

Retu and I turn to each other confused "I'm sorry" I can tell that something interesting is going to happen.

"Wes plays basketball and soccer and I play soccer, so Wes will play you and I will play Retu"

Before I can even open my mouth, Retu replies "Your on"

Wes and I play first, it only a half court game but it fun. I start with the ball, Wes says it's him being a gentlemen, I say it's because he thinks he going to win, he's wrong. We decide to play 20 rounds of king. Wes passes me the ball as I stand at the three-point line. He stands two feet in front of me. I fake drive and take the shoot, and watch as the net whish. "GO GEORGIA!" I turn to see a shocked David and a smirking Retu.

The game continues, Wes scores 6 points and I score 45 points. I see David hand Retu some notes. "We made a bet of who would win" Retu say, after seeing my confused face. I laugh at how shocked David and Wes are.

Retu and David's game is closer but not by much. Retu still come out on top, wining 12 of the 20 games. We all head back to the house and I tell the boys I would cook them pancakes after a quick shower and also promised Retu some. Once Retu and I find our way to the kitchen we hunt down all the ingredients, although Retu doesn't know how to cook them, she does know what's in them. I start preparation and mixing up the batter. I put a pan on to pre heat it and then go and find stuff for toppings just as I pour batter into the pan Wes and David scull in. "Oh don't look so down"

"How can we not we just go beaten by girls" David replies.

"I'm sorry but you were the ones who asked us to play" Retu shots back.

After a while I have a pile of pancakes and put them in front of the three siting at the bench they all take one and put topping on and start digging in.

Wes and David take one bite and looked at each other. I saw the exchange "Is something wrong?"

"NO!" I take a step back at their loud and sudden reply.

"Just give us a second, can we take these?" Wes and David get up and grab their plates and leave before I can reply. Retu and I turn to each other.

"Well this place just get weirder and weirder" Retu states, we continue our breakfast and I complain about how much maple syrup.

After about five minutes of Retu and I talking about her maple syrup obsession. Four figures appear at the door. "Ok why did you wake me from my beauty sleep" the voice was coming from a tall slim, light brown haired boy, with amazing bright blue eyes. His voice was quiet feminie from a boy his age, but it worked for him. "You both know what I like when I don't get my beauty sleep"

"You just have to try this" Wes pulled the pile of pancakes and put them in front of the young mans face.

Retu and I exchanged confused look, "Wes, you are so dead" at that Retu and I looked at the young man who said that. He was tall, quiet handsome and god was he cute. Retu and I laugh at the exchange, that's when eight eyes turn to us "I'm sorry I believe we haven't met"

"Oh this is Georgia and Retu they're two of four of the girls that moved in to Dalton, you have to try these" stuffing the pancakes in the other boys face.

"OH MY GOD GIRLS! Yay, now I can have more people to go on shopping with" the first boys face was excited while the other boys rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I looked at the group.

The handsome boy stepped forward. "Sorry about my boyfriend" dammit I knew it was to good to be true. "I'm Blaine and that's Kurt"

"It's so nice to meet you, now I don't have to put up with boys all the time" He shakes both our hands "We are going to become best friends, I can just tell"

"It's nice to meet you too" Retu replies "So do you guys want to join us, Georgia has made pancakes"

"I would love some, thank you" Blaine states as he sits down next to me, Kurt soon joins, telling us that he was the only one that could cook in the house and was so happy I had now joined him. We told them about Bec and Emma, also a bit about ourselves but not that much. There was still a couple of pancakes on the plate, when two familiar voice filled the room.

"Would you look at that…"

"… it seem the talking flowers have meet that rabbit and his Alice"

"But there seem to be some flowers missing…"

"…Curious oh curious" they both ended the conversation between them selves.

"Morning Ethan and Evan, would you like to join us for breakfast" I smirk in there direction, knowing that they are still trying to find out our name.

"Would you look at that…"

"…The flower is trying to be funny"

"The flower has a name, or have you not learnt it yet" in second they both stood in front of me, but I didn't nor move, I stood there tall and confident, although I felt a bit short that didn't stop my smirk that was stuck to my lips.

"We will find it out…"

"Even if we have to go to the caterpillar…"

"Your name we will know"

"Not hardly" I state with that I walk away. Retu follows not far behind.

Please Review!


	5. Names

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 5

(Evan's POV)

"I like that flower Tweedledee" I whisper to my brother.

"Oh trust me brother, I know" Ethan and I stop our whispering and join our friends and start eating the pancakes on the plate.

"A love the days were the Tweedles get taken down" My brother and I turn to Kurt.

"Alice we all know you like a good show" I state.

"You know Evan" I stop eating " I believe that you and your brother, never really like to be beaten" I look up at the hatter.

"Hatter, oh my dear Hatter you have now idea"

"Now my dear tea party group, we must be off"

"We have a caterpillar to visit"

With that we got up and ran up to the fourth floor before we even entered we got told the names " Don't both coming in there names are Retu, Bec and Emma, but I'm not telling the tall blondes, I like her, so you have to figure that out"

"Are you serious, you're not giving her name to us, out of all of them"

"Yep, now go away, I have better things to do"

(Georgia's POV)

I went back to my room after a walk around the school to find two figures sitting and talking to my friends "Do you two ever just stop annoying people?"

"Nope not now, seem we learnt some names" Evan smirks at me

"It's nice to see you too, Evan"

"Oh please, we were just talking to Retu, Bec and Emma" Ethan smirks at me; oh shit they did learn our names.

"Oh but it's alright talking flower we won't hold it over you" Evan adds to his brother's comment

Wait a second, "So what's my name?" a smirk falls on to my mouth as both twins pale "That's what I thought, now if I was nice I would give hint, right?"

"Stop playing with, they have to figure it out and until then, no hints" Bec tells me.

"Yeah they figured out three names, now they have to find out the fourth name" Emma adds

"Now I know why we are friends" we all laugh, except the twins.

"Well you have no this round, flower" Evan glares at me with a smile on his face.

"But we will win the next round, you will see" With that they both turn and leave; Evan takes a quick look behind his shoulder before closing the door.

The girls and I decide to go on a bit of shop to add more personality to our rooms, just as Retu opens the door for us to go and meet Emma and Bec, she finds Kurt there with a basket of muffins "Oh my god, it's muffins"

"Oh good you do like muffins, I was just coming to give you a little treat before all the boys take some" Kurt hands the basket to Retu, who takes one of the mini muffin and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Thanks Kurt" I say as I take the basket off Retu and place in on the coffee table. "But we were just about to leave and go for a bit of a shop"

As soon as I say shop, Kurt's face lights up "Oh, well I have to come, plus I would love to meet other girls"

"Sure but we have to leave and meet them in the foyer" Retu notifies him.

"Ok, can we just go by Reed and my room, I will take two seconds"

"Sure, Reed can even come if he wants"

"Oh great, he would love that"

We stop at their room and Kurt picks up his wallet and Reed joins us, after retrieving his wallet, which was more like a purse.

We all come back with bags filled with decoration and new clothes, on our way back into school we had to stop at the school uniform shop to get our uniforms. We were given black skirts and a red and black blazer. The school told us to make us more comfortable; we can change our uniform to our liking and add what wasn't given, shoes and shirts basically. I decided to make my blazer shorter and to wear black converser with it. Bec add red frills to her blazer and wore black flats, Emma decided to dye her shirt red and wore red flats. Retu made her skirt into a skort and more red converses. Bec, Retu and I decided to just change our white tops with our uniform. Kurt was annoyed but helped put our uniforms together. We got back so late that, I got changed in to tracksuits and a tank top and went down and started dinner for us.

Retu joined me and we talked about our day and about tomorrow, as it was our first day at the actually school, doing classes. We both had different timetables but were together in Sport, English and Maths. I also had English and Maths with Bec and Emma as well. I cooked us just basic pasta with my homemade sauce and cheese melted over the top, yes it's vegetarian, because guess what, Retu is vegetarian, oh big shocker there.

Please Review


	6. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 6

I always hated Mondays and this one was no different, I woke up to have two face smiling down at me and sing good morning to me, in my fuzz of early morning I punch Evan in the nose. That's when they ran, as Evan nose started to drip velvet red liquid, I must have thrown a good punch even if I don't remember it. The twin was starting to question my name and decided I was not a talking flower but said they would have one for me at the end of the day.

"So it sounds like you have had a interesting morning?"

I look up from my hot chocolate and see Blaine there "Interesting is a understatement"

Blaine grabs a bowl and fills it with crunchy nut, I do the same and we sit down, we don't talk, we just sit there eating.

It's not long til I finish and go get ready, my first class in maths and I feel like dying, we are doing quadratics, my worst enemy. It's not long til I'm happy in the art room and doing clay work, Reed is next to me painting and I feel like my skills a primary, Reed's piece is amazing, he painted a picture of the school with glue and in a colourful way, so by the end of class my self esteem had taken a dive in the deep water. The day went on like this, English wasn't bad because we had wide reading, where we read a book and end up doing a project on it.

The first week was like every other week at school, boring classes and boring days. The afternoons were entertaining, the twins trying to play pranks on us that three time out of four, ended up back firing. We were alert and ready. When they came to our end of the halls with nurf guns, they were crawling away. The morning they tried to wake us up with water booms, we dropped a bucket if water and feather on them. The week went on like this until they final got us, they filled our bathroom floor with cups of glue and the floors are still sticky.

By the end of the day on Thursday in week three and the long weekend ahead, I had to drag my bag filled to the brim with books and go do homework, I was just passing by another boarding house, I think it was Stuart, when a deep voice was next to me. "Do need a hand with that?" I turned to see green eyes piercing through me, I stepped backwards and saw that the boy was well built and had dark brown hair that was sparked up at the front "I'm sorry, I'm Derek, I board at Stuart, and you looked like you were having trouble with your bag"

"Georgia, and I think I can handle it, plus I'm just at Windsor, so not that far away"

"Here let me carry your bag for you and walk to over" He takes my bag before I can reply.

"You don't have to, I'm fine"

"I'm sure you are but kind of boy would I be if I didn't want to learn more about a beautiful girl" I put my head down and blush, my hair covers my cheek and I continue walking "So how was your first day?"

"It was fine, just another normal Monday, what about you how was your day?"

"It's getting better" He smirks at his comment

"How so?"

"Well, I met you, and now I'm walking you back to your house" I nodded my head, trying, and failing, to control my blush. "Hey, lets make a bet"

"I just met you, I don't want to give a stranger my money"

"Fine we won't make it money, how about a kiss on the cheek?" He points to his cheek.

"And what is this bet?"

"Well I will bet that as we get closer to Windsor, I will say about 100 meters, that some of the boys will come out looking happy, but mad"

"Ok fine you're on, what makes you think that?"

"Our house don't really get along" As we got closer, seven boys step out." Told you" we continued walking and stopped at the door, well because it was blocked and there wasn't much we could do. "Afternoon Windsor"

"What do you want King of hearts" Evan shouts out, Ethan and him shotting daggers at him, along with the other five.

"Just dropping off your flower, what else?" Derek smirks at the group.

"Well, she's back you can leave now" Blaine states, none of them and I mean none of them, even looked my way.

"It was nice seeing you too" Derek turned around and started walking and after a couple of steps, turned on his heels, "Oh Georgia" The twins head swang my way, dammit!

"Yeah"

"Pay up" Derek taps his cheek, I walk over to him and kiss his cheek, it's not like it means anything. I look into his eyes and turn and push through the boys, who are shocked and trying to figure out what just happened. I got inside and up to my room and shut it, and lock it, just in case, I open my maths books and am just about to start, when there is mad knocking at the door. I decided not to answer.

"We know you in there open up!" Wes shouts, followed by more knocking.

"Come on Georgia, we need to talk" Kurt say, and sounds calm.

"Listen to Alice or we will pick you lock!" The twins demand.

"Argh!" I get up and answer the door "What do you want? I'm trying to do homework, and trust me I'm not in the mood for another lesson!"

They all look a bit scared and shocked after my little speech. Blaine is the first to recover "We need to talk to you about Derek"

"Stuart House in genera" Evan adds, they all nodded in agreement.

"Can't this wait til dinner? I have to catch up homework and homework in general"

"NO!" Evan shouts.

"YES, it can" Blaine and the rest of the group send him a look, including his brother. Odd, normal the twins team together. Blaine turns back to me "Do you need help? I can help you with methods and English and I'm sure the others can help as well" he turns to the others.

"I can't, I think I need to go for a run" Evan walks off before anyone can say anything.

"I just need to go sort" Ethan waves his hands in the direction his brother just left "that out" Ethan runs after his brother.

"I'm in, I will just go get some of my homework, so that when you need me I can help out and still do my homework" Kurt finally steps forward.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to"

"Trust me, we do this all the time" David says "Ok, so we will all go get our homework and you can go get the other girls and we can have a big study group" David is about to walk off "Oh and Kurt don't forget the cookies"

"Ok" Kurt shouts down the hall. They all walk off and I go across the hall to find Bec and Emma.

"Hey guys, we are doing a big study group, in Retu and my room if you want to join"

Bec looks up first "Sounds like fun, just help me pack up a bit" I look at the area of floor that's covered in her work and I know that, that is going to be me very soon.

Emma and Bec both come over and we finish our maths together, the boys get back five minutes after we finished maths and Blaine helps me with English promised, Wes offered to help Bec very quickly and, Retu and David were doing history together, Emma was getting fashion tips from Kurt, even though they both had a heap of homework.

Blaine and I were just finishing up when the twin re-joined us, Evan was in sport gear, which was basketball shorts and a tight Nike singlet. Dam he looked good, I then realize that I have been staring to long and turn away, but not before my eye meet Evan's. Ethan goes and helps Retu and David and does his history homework with them. I decide that I need to go and do art and go set up me materials, not long after Reed comes and joins me. We don't talk we just paint, I don't think , I just paint, but I can't empty me mind, different things keep popping into my head and when ever I look around my eyes land on Evan, sitting down on the rug and doing Maths work. I decide I need to get out of here. I leave my art stuff out and go get changed, and get ready to go for a run. I'm about to leave when Retu see me "Where are you going?"

I look down "Where does it look like I'm going? For a run"

"Do want me to come?"

"Nah, I need to clear my head"

"Ok see you soon"

**Please review!**


	7. Run

Chapter 7

With that I turn and walk down the halls to the foyer and exit the building, I start off with a jog and then once I'm off school grounds I start sprinting, I don't stop, my mind just keeps thinking and it's driving me insane. I find myself run through a park and look around, I find a lake and sit down next to it.

I sit at the lake for a couple of minutes just soaking in the sun "Wow!" I jump at the sudden voice behind. I turn around to see Evan standing the there and staring at me "Oh…I said that out loud"

"Yeah no shit! What the hell do you think your doing?" What the hell, I come out here for peace, not to be annoyed.

"Sorry… I was… Umm, just coming to… umm check on you" At this point I notice how red his cheeks are and how the sweat is falling down his forehead.

"DID YOU FOLLOW ME!" god, what's he think, that I can't take care of myself.

"No, but if I did, I would tell you that you are a hard person to keep up with"

"So you did follow me" it wasn't a question.

"Ok so what if I did, is that a crime, I was worried about you" His face pales at his statement but I don't know why.

I sit back down looking out along the lake "Well I'm fine, if that's what your so worried about" Evan comes and sits next to me, it's only now that I realize that I can tell the twins apart.

"You ran out of that room pretty quickly" he looks over at me. His face slowly turns back to it's normal tanned self.

I put my head down "Yeah, well, I needed to clear my head, which your not helping by being here"

"So that's what you do, run off when something is unclear" He looks back at the lake.

I look at him, watching the sun reflecting off the water onto his face, making him glow in a godly manner. "No, well yes, ok sometimes" I look back over the lake. "I just like to knowing what's going on in my life"

"That's not easy… you know to know what's going on"

We both look at each other "Sometimes it's easier then others, but most of the time I don't even know what's right in front of me" Our eyes lock and we don't look away.

His midnight blue eyes look straight through me and I notice the light blue on the inside of his eyes. "Maybe that's for the best" He slowly leans into me.

"Maybe" Our breaths combined, but not our lips. Millimetres, that's all it is, that's all it is to kiss him.

"Georgia, oh my god!" I jump back at Retu voice coming from behind us.

"Hi Retu" I get up and don't look at Evan.

"What have you been doing? I was looking for you for the last 10 minutes"

"I was just going to head back…so…yeah" I walk off and then I run. Not wanting to think about what just happen or was about to happen. I don't know how I feel, or how I should feel. My emotions are going crazy and they keep going.

This time I run and don't stop. It's not a sprint but a general run. I also start to cry, tears roll down my face, I don't know why I'm crying but I just do. I run for an hour and find myself standing at the front of the school. Just as I walk back onto the grounds someone calls out to me. "GEORGIA!" I don't stop walking "GEORGIA, WAIT UP!' why does that voice have to be so familiar. I turn around and see him through my watery eyes, run towards me.

"Go away Evan! I can't talk to you at the moment" I turn and run for the basketball courts. I stay there for sometime, no one coming to find me, just me and my game.

Hours pass, I've stopped crying and I'm still shotting, when three figures walk in. I knew this was coming. "I don't want to talk about"

"Talk about what?" Bec states

"The fact that Retu caught you and Evan oh so close together?" Emma comments

I continue shotting and don't stop, doing some cross over at times and not looking at any of them. "You know… It's alright?" Bec looks at me with concern

"I know"

"So them you know that… I don't know… that we want to know all the details" Emma says

"Guys I think we should give Georgia some space" Retu turns to the others, eyes telling them to let me be.

"Ok, how about we go to the supermarket and get some food and stuff for a movie and we will have a movie night" That's what we did, starting our long weekend and with most of our homework and a girls night.


	8. Retu's song

Chapter 8

(Retu's POV)

"Hey Georgia?"

"Yeah Retu."

The two of us were sitting in our room with the lights out trying to 'sleep'. "I'm sorry about interrupting you and Evan"

"It's alright, I don't even know how I feel about him, Night R2D2"

"Night 3GBO"

The next morning we got up and decided to meet up with Emma and Bec to get ready for the day. Not our best idea. There may have been a lot of yelling, kicking and screaming involved.

Bec ended up wearing a pleated green skirt that ended a couple inches bellow mid thigh and white crop top that ended just above the skirt; she had paired this with a pair of cute brown-heeled boots and a light brown jacket. Emma, being the girl she is, wore a light pink skater dress with ¾ sleeves and a pair of sassy, strappy nude heels, on top she wore a simple white, faux fur-lined jacket. Georgia ended up wearing her patent bright pink jeans and a cute white top complete with her black leather jacket on top to give her an edgy look; she wore black, strappy sandals with this outfit. I ended up wearing a simple black skater dress with bright red, blue and green flowers on it, I refused to wear heels and I managed to convince them to let me wear my favourite pair of Doc Martins. I completed this look with a bright red jacket. Not going to lie guys, we looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

We then decided to go explore the campus some more, I wanted to check out music building, Georgia wanted to see the basketball courts, Emma wanted to check out the design studio and Bec wanted to look at the drama department.

We decided to check out the Music area first, we walked in the large building only to see walls lined with instruments and shelves full of sheet music. I was in awe.

"This must be your dream" Georgia said as she laughed at my dumbfounded expression.

I saw a beautiful acoustic guitar calling my name and I just had to try it out.

"Hey guys, how about a quick song?"

They made noises of protest claiming that we were in public but I payed no mind to them. I started strumming the guitar before singing the first lines.

"Clock strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade"

I sang playfully, smirking as some of the boys stopped to listen. I kept singing.

"Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away

I've done alright up 'til now

It's the light of day that shows me how"

I urge the girls to sing with me and they do"

"And when the night falls

Loneliness calls"

We sing in perfect four-part harmony.

"Oh! I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me"

By now a large crowd has gathered for us and we decide to really out on a show. Bec and Emma break out in some of there amazing dance moves and Georgia starts using the chairs and tables as drums. We sing the rest of the song and then burst out laughing as we receive applause. I hear complements from around us and we all thank them for their niceness.

"Not to bad girls, at least for some amateurs" I hear a voice say. I turn to face the person who it belongs to only to see a tall, extremely good looking guy with brown hair and bright green eyes.

"What is that supposes to mean?" I ask indignantly.

"It means that you girls were ok but nothing special"

"Oh and you are something special?" I hear whispers in the crowd.

"Yeah, actually I am"

"I'm sure that's what your mother tells you" I say sassily and hear "Ooh's" from the crown. I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow asking if he had anything else to say.

"You know if you want my attention you don't have to play hard to get." He said while smirking cockily.

"You think I want your attention? Ha good one, but you couldn't be more wrong. And quite frankly, I'd rather not waste anymore time talking to you so I'm going to walk away" I gave him one last smirk before walking away, but not before hearing his last remark.

"Interesting, very interesting. This could be fun."

What the hell was he talking about? Anyway, I don't really care to be honest. We continued walking down towards the basketball courts when the girls and I started talking.

"Have fun flirting with that very attractive guy back there" Bec as and winked at me.

"I wasn't flirting!" I replied.

"Yes, you were" Emma said back, smirking at me.

"No, I was arguing a point!" I said annoyed.

"So basically you were flirting," Georgia said.

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!" I said as I walked ahead of them.

"She was so flirting" I heard Georgia whisper to the other two.

"Heard that!" I said

"Meant to!" She replied

"You suck" I said sulkily as the others just laughed at me... I need new friends. "What about Georgia and her almost kiss?"

Georgia's face pales "Can we just stop talking about boys, this is suppose be fun" We don't talk about boys anymore, knowing that we will soon. I look over to Georgia and can see the confusion of yesterday working around her head. The cogs are trying to figure it out, but she knows that, that won't help.

_**Whitney Houston- I Wanna Dance With Somebody**_


	9. Evan's feeling

Chapter 9 (Evan's POV)

"Do you know where the girls are?" Kurt asks as he walks into the dorms lounge room. "I was going to ask if Georgia wants to help me with dinner"

He gets a bunch of no and sits down with us. "Ethan said that Georgia cracked at him yesterday" Blaine looks towards me. "It's odd don't you think"

"Oh and she thought I was Evan" Ethan adds.

"Am I missing something?" Kurt tries to look me in the eye, but he can't because I'm not making eye contact with anyone, unless it's the sky blue eyes that I dreamed of last night. Why was I such a idiot?

Blaine stands up and walks towards me. "You know you can tell us anything"

"He can tell me anything, I'm his twin, and plus Georgia know who is who, even if we are identical, I don't understand even Blaine can't do that" Ethan looks around a bit worried "She also had tears running down her face"

What have I done? She clearly doesn't like me back; she must think that I'm a total asshole; oh what am I going to do? I put my head in my hands, shaking my head. "Tell us what happened, Evan" Kurt's sweet voice says to me.

"I…ummm… we… I… Ialmostkissedher" I blurt it out

"Did anyone catch that" Kurt looks around, and shaking heads is all he sees.

"He said he almost kissed her" Ethan face is shocked but happy. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I'm confused them, why was she crying? And why is he in such a bad mood?" Kurt looks toward Ethan.

Ethan looks at me for wait feels like another hours but I know is only seconds "My guess is… that… he hasn't gone and seem her let and is making up this whole story that she doesn't like him, where we all know that's not true and that he is a total idiot" Evan looks up at his brother. "Ev, she likes you, you just have to give her time"

"It's not that easy" I look in to Ethan's eyes

Ethan looks me in the eyes "It can be, you just have to make it easy"

Just before I can replies, Retu, Bec and Emma walk in. "Hey what are you boys up to?" Emma asks.

"Nothing much just talking" Blaine smoothly replies, "Where is Georgia?"

"Oh she wanted to have a bit of peace and went up to our room" Retu looks at me with a look, I don't know what she trying to say, but I don't really care. "Umm… so what are we doing for dinner?"

I don't stay and talk, I leave. I start thinking on what I should do, should I ask Georgia out, ARGH! Why are girls so difficult to understand? I keep think, I could ask her to a movie or maybe dinner. What if she doesn't even like me? I'm walking down the hallways on the way to my room when I hear a voice, so sweet and strong that I stop mid step.

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Something on your mind_

_Baby all of the time_

_You could bring down a room_

_Oh yeah_

_This day has a long time coming_

_I say it's nothing new_

_Tell me what to do about you_

I follow the voice.

_You got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You've got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_But you don't know what to do_

I continue walking down the hall.

_You think about it_

_Can you ever change?_

_Finish what you started_

_Make me want to stay_

_Tired of conversation_

_Show me something real_

_Find out what your part is_

_Play it how you feel_

I end up standing in front of the room, I have avoided all day.

_Tell me what to do, about you_

_Is there anyway, anything I can say_

_Won't break us in two_

_'Cause it's been a long time coming_

_I can't stop loving you_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to do believe in_

_You've got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_But you don't know what to do_

_Oooh_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_World before you_

_Show you_

_But you don't know what to do_

_Yeah_

(What to do- Demi Lovato)

I hear a sigh and the guitar being put down. She I talk to her, maybe I should give her more space. You know what I'm here now so why not? I knock and wait knowing it could take awhile.

Please Review! I really want to know what you think :)


	10. First Date

Chapter 10 (Georgia's POV)

SHIT! Did someone hear that? I take a couple of breaths trying to calm myself down. "Just a second" I yell and run for the bathroom to make sure I look all right. My hair is up in a ponytail and I changed into track-suits and a black tank top. I run back to the door. I take a deep breath, while prying that they didn't hear me singing. "Sorry, am just having fu…" I open the door to see those midnight blue eyes. I just stop.

"Hi" He says and looks straight back at me.

"Hi"

"Can I come in?" All that goes through my head are waring bells.

"Sure" I step back into my room and walk a few steps. I stop in the middle of the room and turn to see Evan close the door and turn around.

"I want to talk to you" He looks down at his shoes "I want to… to talk about… yesterday" He looks up and in to my eyes.

I look everywhere but him. "Oh yeah what about it?" I walk to the sofa and sit down.

"Well…I want to know…If I asked… you out, what would… you say?" Shock that is all that I'm feeling. I look at Evan, knowing this could be a joke. He looks into my eyes, nervous and scared like a little puppy, is what I see, like one word answer could break him or save him. He looks down and just stares at his shoes

"I…"

"It's alright if you don't, I mean don't feel like you have to, only if you want, I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do, you can say no, not that I want you to, I would love it if you said yes, I would bouncing off the walls"

"Yes, god would you let me finish my sentence, I was going to say I would love to" His head shots back up and looks at me, he's shocked. My smile is wide and I can't stop. Evan soon figures out I'm not joking and smiles his goofy Cheshire cat smile, like he was just given chocolate. "Shouldn't you be bouncing off the walls?" Before I know what's happening Evan has cupped my cheek and is kissing me. His soft lips taste of sugar, it's not long til he stops.

"Sorry I just had to do that" he looks down again.

I cup his cheek "I don't care" I lean back in and kiss him again deepening the kiss and link my arms around his neck. We pull apart.

His dreamy eyes look into my eyes "So what do you want to do? For our date"

I smile "Why don't we go have dinner, then we can watch a movie somewhere" I stand up "But first I'm getting changed."

He looks at me confused "Why?"

"Because I can"

He mumbles something about girls changing all the time, I laugh and pick out a nicer top, this one has long sleeves and flow outs, and put on a pair of skinny jeans.

Once I'm ready we start walking down the halls to the kitchen, just after we turn the first corner Evan entwines his hand with my, I look down at our hands and smile. We stay like that and walk in to the kitchen to find no one there. "What do you want?" Evan asks.

"I don't feel safe with you cooking" I laugh at his heartbroken face.

He lifts his chin up "I'm the best chef Windsor house has ever seen, so madam I ask again, what do you want?"

I smile at him "What ever the chef prepares"

Evan gets to work and I figure out that he is making pasta. "Do you want help?"

Evan turns to me "Now what kind of date would this be, if I got you to help cook?" I just laugh and go around and start to stir the sauce he is making. It smells divine. I look in to the pot, and I can tell it's a oil base sauce with garlic and some herbs. I turn around to see Evan preparing prawns. Yum prawns my favourite. We continue to talk about school, hobbies and stupid stuff.

"Wait you play basketball?" Evan looks at me shocked.

I turn to him and smile "Yes and I beat Wes"

"That not possible, even for a girl"

"Oh so because I'm a girl I can't be good at sport"

"I never said you couldn't be good, just that you couldn't beat Wes" He smirks at me "I better I could bet you"

"Your on" I say.

Evan finishes the pasta and gives me a bowl. And leave and puts the left overs in the fridge. After we finish, we go to his room to watch a movie. It's the same size as Retu and mine and has the bed in the same place, but one side is more blue and the other side in more green. We choice a move and I sit down on one of the black leather couches as Evan put the movie in. "What are we watching?"

"You will figure it out, I believe you read the serious" We turn out to be watching the Mortal Instrument: City of Bones. "I'm Jace and your Clary" Evan states.

"That's not true" I whisper.

"Why not?" He looks at me.

I turn my head to look at him "Because I could kick your ass, and Clary is weak, at least to the third book"

"Oh I'm so going to take you down in that basketball match"

"Just don't hurt yourself, or your pride, that could be bad"

Please Review! I don't want to be one of those annoying people, but PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	11. Kiss and Tell

DisclaimerI don't own Glee

Just thought I would add Emma POV, just for a bit of fun. :)

Chapter 11

(Emma's POV)

His lips soft and so nice on me, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and at little kiss, soon turned into a passionate make-out. "Wait…" I could hardly breath "We have to stop" I stepped back. His blue eyes were staring at me, I could feel it on the back of me head.

"What's wrong?" That voice could bring my knees weak, even when I first saw him.

"Nothing… it's just… don't you think we should slow down?"

I felt his arm wrap around my waist "If that what you want" he kissed me cheek. "I will do it"

"God you sound so sappy" I laughed and felt his body vibrate.

"I have a question" I nodded to tell him to continue, "Why do we hide?"

I never thought about that, it just kind of happened "I don't know, why? Do you want to tell everyone that mine yours?" turned around and snaked my arms around his neck.

He leaned his head to the left "Maybe" he looked into my eyes and smiled "would that be a bad thing?"

I smile back at him "No, but I do have one condition"

"And what's that?"

"We have to go on a date first"

His laughter fill the room "If that what you want, it would be my pleasure"

"Oh god your going all…gentlemen-y"

He kissed me on the cheek "What can I say you bring that best out of me"

"Oh god it getting worst" I laugh and kiss him; wanting to feel that passion I have been missing for the last couple of minutes. We final stopped and sat down and watched decide to watch a film. We were sitting in my room; Bec was in the library like every Sunday afternoon. The film ended and I looked at the time. "We don't have much longer"

"I thought, we decide this was no longer a secrete" he leans in to me.

"Yeah after you have taken me on a date, best get thinking lover boy" I laughed and peaked his cheek "That was our deal" and then his lips.

"Alright, I'm going, I will think of the best dare you have ever been on" It probable will be, because I haven't been on any, but he didn't need to know that little details. "Goodnight my talking flower"

"Goodnight Charlie"

Sorry short one, I know :(

Please Review! I know, it's hard to go to the comment box and type something, but it would be of great help to me! ;)


	12. Kicking Ass

Sorry for the long wait, school just stared again :'(

Chapter 12

We planned for our game for after school on Monday, we told everyone. Wes warned Evan about his pride. The boys told Wes not to worry, that he only lost because he wanted to, Wes shock his head and walked a way, knowing it was no use. The girls told the boys to be afraid and we weren't going easy.

"You know the boys aren't taking this game very seriously" Bec was watching them walk in front of us.

Emma stepped in front of us and stopped us "They think that because we are girls, we aren't as good as them in sport"

"Well, hello ladies" We turn around to faced with Sebastian.

"Oh god not you again" Retu glares at the uninspected guess. "What do you want?"

"Do you really want to know?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you were thinking of joining our school glee club, the warblers" He smirked at Retu "You would of great use to us"

Bec snickered "Sorry but we aren't great, we are fantastic"

"Oh burn" Emma snaps her fingers in front of his face and fist pounds Bec.

Retu stops laughing and turns to Sebastian "Sorry but you heard them" we all turn to leave and over her shoulder she calls "But we will think about it, just for you". I could swear a slight blush, even with her dark skin.

We go to class and get our load of homework. We all rushed back to the house to change and get ready, we also crammed half an hour of homework. I grab my shortest short as pre-planned, so that I could have a bit of fun with Evan. I also put on my bright pink sports bra and a jumper over it, so that they don't know that I will be playing in just short and a bra.

"Ready!" I yell to the girls.

"Great lets go kick some but and leave it burning" Retu was always the more violent one. We all laugh at he comment and head down the halls. We walk down to the stairs and just before we are about to walk down we see the boys smirking up at us in a line.

"What's up with you lot of idiotis?" Bec says.

I look at the group and check them off. Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, Reed, Ethan and…. "Where is Evan?"

They all stare at me and say "We have a surprise for you" smirking at me, as we walk down the stairs. "Please come with us?"

"What if I don't want to" I look into each and everyone of their eyes "Plus I have a match to play"

"My brother says and I quote 'The game is still on but I wish her luck and therefore please take my offer'"

"She will go" Bec say "God I hate it when boys get all secretive"

Kurt and Blaine grabbed my arm and dragged me to the gym, with the other not far behind. The gym doors were pushed open. The sound of boys cheering filled the gym, looking at the stands were boys in uniform with poster and flags, some with my face on them and other's with Evan. "What's going on?"

"Georgia, I challenge you to a game in front of the whole school, well those who turned up" Evan was standing in the middle of the court and was smiling his adorable cherisher cat smile, and holding a micro phone in hand.

"OH, AND IF I ACEECPT YOUR CHANLLGNE!"

"Then we must make a deal, if I win you have to, and your little girlfriends, have to say that girls suck at sport and boys will always be better and if you win…why you can choice that bit"

"IF I WIN, YOU HAVE TO GET US, MY GIRLFRIENDS AND I, ONTO ANY SPORTS TEAM AND INTO THE WARBLES"

"Game on!"

With that I walked in the middle of the court. Evan being the gentlemen he was let me start with the ball. "Wait I just have to take my jumper off" I grab the hem of my jumper and pull it up over my head. The stadium goes quiet and a few whistle come from girls. Evans eyes me up and down and stops to look at my chest. I walk up to him with the ball in my hand, bringing his chin up I say "Watch the ball, first rule of basketball"

Evan swallows and get in to a defensive stance. I dribble the ball a bit o get a feel for it. Wes blows the whistle and the game begins. I score the first goal and then Evan, it like that for a bit until I say something for Evan's ears only. He drops the ball and I take my chance and grab another goal, before our half time "Oh would you look at that, girls can play sport" I stroll toward the girls, who were looking after my stuff, I see them all with big smug faces on. "Don't you love it when boys get kicked is the ass" I say.

"Yeeaaahhh" Emma sighs like she is dreaming "but he still keeping up" She looks at me.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh come on, do you think we are dumb" Bec states

"No"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Retu stare straight at me.

"I didn't want to hurt his feeling," I say looking at the ground.

"Oh please can you just go smash his ass" Retu smirks in the direction of the boys

"Fine but I'm not going to go to hard, just a little bit" I start walking onto the court.

"Ready to end this"

I look up to see those dashing blue eyes "I don't know, are you ready to lose"

We start and I slow get into the lead. Not long into the second half the girls cheer really loud. I turn to see that they a glaring at me. So I put a few more points on the scoreboard. Evan gets a couple of goals but not many. By the end I win by 12 points.

Evan puts a hand out to shake; I look at him like he is an idiot. I wrap my arms around is neck and kiss him. I feel our body press together, and slow pull away.

"Congratulations" he smiles down at him.

"Well you know it's a fact that girls are better then boys"

"Ok don't push it" he kisses me then the whole stadium goes up in roar, cheering for me.

Please Review, I'm slowly running out of ideas and I would love to know where you think this should go 3


	13. Audition!

**Chapter 13**

"Ok I got you a audition for the warblers on Friday after school"

"That two days away!" Emma glares at Evan

"Hey he held up his part of the deal, so deal with it" I smile at Evan "Thank you" I give me a peak on the lips and turn to the girls "Time to chose a song"

Evan leaves and we all sit in a circle tossing ideas around. "What Ed Sheeran?" Bec looks at us all.

"No, because if we stuff it I could never forgive my self" Retu was a huge Ed Sheeran fan and never sang one of his some for any performance or audition. "What about a classic beetles?"

"Could do" I nod my head.

"Nah, been done to many times" Emma states.

"What about… a group that not that famous?" I suggest.

"Oh are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Retu smirks at me.

"I sure am B1" we all laugh at my childhood quote and get to work on the song.

Friday comes in no times and I have to hall my bag down the halls to the choir room. "Gorgeous, wait up?" a smiles crosses my face and I turn around.

"Hey handsome"

Evan kisses me on the cheek "Do you need help?" He picks up my school bag with no effort "Off to the choir room" I look at him gob smacked. "What!?" he laughs after he see my face.

"My bag… it's like… what… how are you even?... what the hell?"

"What!? No please speak English" oh I love that laugh.

"My bag, it's so heavy, it has my laptop, maths book, atlas, art kit, health and HD and every other book that I need" I laugh "how are you carrying it? I had to drag it"

He swings his arm around my shoulder and kisses the side of my head and whisper "Maybe… it's because I'm a guy" And for that he got elbowed in the stomach. "Ow!"

We get to the choir room and walk in through the big double dark wooden door, and into a room full of boys. There were rows of seats set up, which faced a stage like area. On one side was a table were Wes, David and Blaine sat at (Evan said something about them being the leaders, in a way), on the other side were couches. On the stage area was every main instruments like, guitars, piano, violin and drums. There was a big bang and everyone went quiet, I turned my head to see Wes setting down a hammer.

"Please take a seat" I found Retu, Bec and Emma on a couch and went and sat with them. "We have some or an audition today that will take place and we would like to get started" the boys all clap to welcome us I guess. "So it's my great pleasure to introduce Bec, Emma, Georgia and Retu"

We stand up and turn to each other and smile "we got this" Retu smirks

"We had this years ago" Bec states "Lets just do this"

Retu starts us off with her powerful voice

_Calling all my girls_

_There's an SOS tonight_

_Let's have some fun, yeah_

_One hundred percent_

_Every single chase somehow weekdays are gone, yeah_

Bec sing voice comes in like a soft cloud

_There's gotta be a million faces up in this room, room_

_But the only one who gets my attention is you, you_

And we all our voice fill the room and the energy is huge and we all start dancing

_I got my best dress on_

_And I feel like dancing all night long_

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_You're what I want_

_So, baby, come and get me_

_'Cause I don't wanna dance alone_

_Oh, it's been so long_

_Thinking 'bout the feeling of your arms_

_Wrapped around my body, that's what I want_

_So, baby, come and get me_

_'Cause I don't wanna dance alone_

Emma smiles and steps forward

_Out on the floor I can feel you staring at me 'cross the room, oh_

_What you waiting for? All I want is you so come and make your move, oh_

And then I step forward and wink at Evan

_I see a million silhouettes dancing in this room, room_

_I wanna be the one who gets the attention from you, oh_

And we all start grooving for the rest of the song together

_I got my best dress on_

_And I feel like dancing all night long_

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_You're what I want_

_So, baby, come and get me_

_'Cause I don't wanna dance alone_

_Oh, it's been so long_

_Thinking 'bout the feeling of your arms_

_Wrapped around my body, that's what I want_

_So, baby, come and get me_

_'Cause I don't wanna dance alone_

_If you come in close_

_Then I won't say no_

_Baby, all I want is you_

_If you move too slow_

_Then you'll never know_

_All the things that we could do_

_If you come in close_

_Then I won't say no_

_Baby, all I want is you_

_If you move too slow_

_Then you'll never know_

_All the things that we could do_

All the boys stand up and coming dancing around us and join us in our little dance

_I got my best dress on_

_And I feel like dancing all night long_

_Nothing's gonna stop me_

_You're what I want_

_So, baby, come and get me_

_'Cause I don't wanna dance alone_

_Oh, it's been so long_

_Thinking 'bout the feeling of your arms_

_Wrapped around my body, that's what I want_

_So, baby, come and get me_

_'Cause I don't wanna dance alone_

_Don't let me dance alone_

_I don't wanna dance alone_

The song end and there is shouts and clapping and before I can understand what's happening Evan is kissing me "You were amazing"

"You weren't bad yourself"

"Ok" Blaine voice boomed over the cheering "Clearly there four are in" The shouting got louder as the boys agreed "But we need every one to start preparing for the Valentines Day Fair" The boys cheered and started making there way out of the room

"What happens at the Valentines Fair?" Emma asks

"Oh, we all sing song and the guest vote on there favorite" Wes smiles "But clearly it has to be a love song of some sort"

"Well be prepared to be smashed!" Retu says

"What are we going to do?" Emma asks

"I think we should go solo, this time" Bec says

"I'm in" Retu says "I can't final shine by myself" we all laugh at her sarcastic tone and leave for dorm.

**Thanks for reading, **

**The song is Don't Wanna Dance Alone- By Fifth Harmony **

**Also disclaimer, I don't own Glee :'(**


	14. Secret

Sorry it toke so long, but here it is :)

Chapter 14-Secret

I had no idea what to sing, I had gone through every song on my iPod, and watched every movie to see if there was a song. But I came up with nothing. The fair was in two weeks, and very one was rehearsing like crazy, everyone expect me. Evan and Ethan were planning something big, what? I'm not quite sure. Retu had chosen her song, so had Bec and Emma, but me I just sit her trying to find the perfect song.

It was Saturday morning and I was up early, because my body clock was mean. I had decided to make breakfast and was going through my head on what I was feeling, and just as I'm about to go down the stairs when I hear "WES YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Shock is what hit me first, so this was Gemma that everyone complained about. I had heard how this happened before and Kurt wasn't in the best mood.

"I SWEAR WES, IF YOU DOWN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINKING YOU COULD BRAKE UP WITH ME OVER TEXT!" Oh, Wes that's just mean "WES, I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF FOR THIS AND THEN I WILL COME BACK AND MAKE SURE YOUR NOT HAPPY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, IF YOU DOWN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

I turned, after hearing loud footsteps, but it wasn't Wes "DO YOU MIND! NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU GO TO, BUT SATURDAY IS ONE OF ONLY TWO DAY I CAN SLEEP IN, AND LIKE ANY NORMAL HUMAN BEING, I AM! BUT THEN YOU COME IN SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS, JUST FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND, SOON TO BE EX! SO STOP MAKING YOUR NICKNAME GODZILLA GEMMA A REASON TO BE THERE!"

"Morning to you too" I mutter

Bec turned and glare ice at me "Don't you dare start with me"

I looked behind me to see everyone and I mean everyone,_ all _the boy, Retu and Emma, just standing with their jaws dropped to the grounds, then there was cheering. I realized the boys were clapping to Bec. "Do you want some waffles to calm down?" I asked Bec.

She slides down the wall and looked at me pleadingly "Yes please"

Half an hour later, Bec sits at the bench with a big smile on her face and waffles and a hot chocolate in front of her. I made waffles for everyone and then decided I needed to get back to choosing my song for the fair. I'm about ten meters from my room when some picks me up and throws me over their shoulder. Nice ass. And there is only one ass that looks that nice.

"EVAN!" I laugh "PUT ME DOWN!"

"But I haven't had a good hour with me girlfriend all week"

I laugh "Maybe your girlfriend is trying to kick your butt at some competition"

We walk into Retu and my room, "Well, then my girlfriend isn'tttttt…."

Evan trips on one of the many shoes on the floor and drops me, I land on something hard but soft-ish. Look up and stare straight into Evan eyes "I think I could happy deal with an hour like this" I feel Evan's laughter through his chest.

"Your not the only one" Evan leans up and just touches my lips. "Although I think we should do something productive"

"This can be productive" I lean down and kiss his soft lips.

"Oh god" we sit up and see Retu standing at the door "Could you please take this somewhere else, I have work to do" she walk past us and grabs some books "Have you two seen Emma? We were going to study together, but I can't find her"

"No sorry" I look down at Evan "Come we should leave her in peace"

We walk down the halls and turn the corner. WOW.

"Am I seeing this right?" Evan shyly whispered.

"I don't know" I went back to my room and bust in.

Retu slammed her head on her desk "Come on you just left like 5 minutes ago"

"You'er going to want to see"

"I have to study" I grab her arm and pull her to where Evan stands in shock. "What got him into…. HOLY SHIT!" _Seriously, did she have to say it so loud?_

Emma and Charlie jump apart "Shit" Emma puts a smile on "Hi"

Retu was shocked to say the least"HI? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

Emma hides behind Charlie, "Ok I was going to tell you, but… I just didn't know how to"

"Seriously it toke you two long enough" we all turn to see Bec smirking at us all.

"YOU KNEW?" We all yelled.

"Please I live with the girl, you don't think I noticed how much happier she was, or the fact that there was male t-shirts on the floor the odd day"

I turn to Emma to see her go bright red and I smirk and raise my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emma was shocked.

"I respect peoples privacy"

"Well I going to go back to studying and tonight we…" Retu pointed at Emma "are going to have a girls night" she turned to Evan "NO BOYS ALLOWED"

We all go back to our business and I take in what just happened. Evan and I walk to the park and went back and played one on one. He won… ok so I may have let him win, he has got to ego boost every once in a while.

**Sorry, I had exams, but I go on holidays soon, so don't worry,**

**REVEIW, PLEASE, I'M ON MY HAND AND KNEES, BEGGING, JUST ONE! :'(**


End file.
